Red Hot Romance
by Sweetenlow
Summary: Originally on 10000reasons profile but he didn't want it up on his stuff. So he gave it to me. These are just lemons concerning Marshall, Everest, Skye, and Chase of the PAWS. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This originally belonged to 10000reasons but he chickened out of owning it. So, he gave it to me. Enjoy. (By the way, this partnership will be a common thing.)

* * *

Everest snuggled into her pillow and giggled as her dream took her to a fantasy. Despite being kidnapped almost a month ago and her job, she found a place to be happy. That was all because of Marshall, but a few weeks of vacation also helped. She stirred as her brain told her it was time to wake up. Her hand reached back to the other side of the bed. A grin was on her face. The hand had enough weight to it to turn her over so she could face her prey. Only problem was… there was nothing but bed sheets. Her grin disappeared and a moan escaped her mouth. A hand raised to her head and brushed her hair.

"Oh, right, he didn't stay tonight." Everest slowly rose like a ghoul rising from a coffin, arms stretched out and a long, loud groan. "I'll just have to call him then." Everest took the phone from her bedside and chose his number from the contacts. A couple seconds later and a fully awake Marshall answered.

"Hey, Everest, what's up?"

Everest smiled and greeted Marshall, at the same time laying back down, "Hey, Marshall. You should come by and have breakfast. We have two days of vacation left, might as well spend it together like the rest of the month."

Marshall exhaled and replied, "You know, if we keep this up, we'll get caught."

"Relax," she giggled, "I promise it's going to be just fine. Okay? Oh, and remember, we're trying to have fun."

Marshall knew she what she was already trying, "Do you ever get enough?"

"Nope, I'm high on you, Marshall, I can't get enough…"

"Ack! Don't you dare start talking dirty. I'm on my way. Jeez." She could tell Marshall was actually laughing, though his tone sounded annoyed. "You know, at this rate, I really need to buy a ring."

"You already know my answer, why don't you just get it?" She laughed.

"Well, you know that answer too."

Everest rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I do. Hey, we can retire after year four, it'll be cool. Then we can get really busy."

"I'm up for that, but be patient, Eva. Oh, I gotta go, My Luger is calling my name."

"What? It can talk now?" Everest laughed. "And since when did you call me Eva?"

"You don't like it?" Marshall asked.

Everest protested, "No, I don't like it, I love it. Just make sure to call me Eva when we're alone, 'kay?"

"Alright, Eva, I'll see you." Said Marshall, "Good bye."

"Bye, Marshy."

"…Wut?"

Everest hung up and smiled with a sexual hint. She moved from her bed to her wardrobe, picking up what she saw best as today's outfit. The morning routine consisted of this and more, such as a shower and styling her hair, which was actually just her drying it and trying it back. After that was cooking. She searched through her handwritten cookbook, making decisions on breakfast. Then she heard the door.

"Ah, that must be Marshall." She exited the kitchen and stopped. "Wait a second… Marshall uses 'skunk on the barnyard,' he doesn't knock three times." One would think that wasn't significant, but Everest, since her kidnapping, was more spectacle. She took the 10mm Glock from her kitchen and approached the door while chambering a round. She prayed it wasn't Carson with one of his we-have-a-mission-for-you crap or some form of idiot thinking they could take her to some basement. She looked through the peaking whole and saw someone turned around. It wasn't Carson, he always wore a suit. Not Marshall or the landlord either. She took up her Glock, opened the door, and pointed it at the unknown being.

When he turned around his hands flew up and his whole body jumped. "Whoa! Easy, Everest, I knew you hated me but I didn't think that much."

She looked at the man, confused for a moment, eyes squinting and head tilted. But it clicked as soon as she recognized that voice. Her eyes widened and narrowed again and her head straitened. Hated? That word was more than an understatement. It was an insult to her boiling anger towards him.

"You… you give me even one damned good reason to not shoot you," She growled.

"Everest, please, listen I know we've had a difficult relationship but I wasn't to apologize, I was a jerk, I was an idiot and I should have treated you better…"

"Don't sweet talk me, give a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you!" She yelled. It was more of a raised tone than a yell though.

"Because… because I came here to apologize and try again." He replied.

"Desmond, I would rather trek through hell, climb a mountain with no gear, and survive off of rocks and snow than try again with you!"

"But… look, I understand that, Everest, but I've changed, I'm not that guy anymore. High school and college is behind us now. Okay, I know that look, I know I'm trying to leave the past behind and it's easier for me than for you, but can't we at least try? Please, Ev?"

"Don't…ever…call me 'Ev' again. Or I will shoot you for real."

"Oh, come on, you used to love it when I called you that. What happened, eh?" He smiled softly.

"You did. You and your smug, 'I've got more important things to do,' attitude. We were nothing, Desmond. Less than nothing. I should have seen it when I first looked at you." Everest took a deep breath and put the gun down. Marshall's words of wisdom were ringing her through her head. "Look, Desmond, we're not meant for each other. We never were. You want us to leave the past behind? I can do that. So let's leave it behind…and never try again. I think it's better if we don't even see each other. Just give up."

"I can't. I don't want to. I've looked for you these past years since I've changed and I've hunted for you to tell you I'm sorry."

"And I'm giving you credit for that by changing my mind and putting the past behind me now. I'll forgive you…but I won't forget it. I've learned from Marshall that grudges are just going to make me angrier."

Desmond raised an eyebrow. "Who's Marshall?"

"Uh… hi?" The two didn't even realize Marshall was watching for that last sixty seconds. He looked at Desmond then at Everest and switched between the two a couple of times. "Who's this?"

"I'm…"

"Leaving! He's leaving… right now." Everest's glare told him it was time to go or her mind would shift again. The gun was gripped firmly this time which meant he was on a thread. Desmond took a moment to examine Marshall then left knowing he couldn't win the fight. He would have to try again later.

"Is everything okay?" Marshall asked.

"It's fine Marshall, come in." She moved out of his way to let him in.

He removed his jacket and entered the warm room. "So… who… you know what? Never mind, I won't ask."

"No, please do, I need it out of my system," Everest insisted. She didn't want to hide anything from him.

"Alright, who's the bastard?"

"Nope, try again. You didn't ask me right." Everest said unsatisfied with Marshall's attempt to appease her.

"Okay, who's the son of a bitch that was here just now?"

"Your warm," She sighed.

"For the love of God, Everest who is that…" He refused to curse any stronger but Everest was waiting for it. A sigh was let and so did his clean mouth. "Who's the motherfucker you are so angry at."

"That'll have to do, you'll never get it with how controlled your mouth is. He's my ex-boyfriend from high school and college. He's as much of a jerk as you are a gentlemen and that's saying something about humanity. You would think they couldn't get any worse."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Marshall smiled hugging her close as they sat on the sofa. His hand stroked her head making her calmer.

"Well, you would have to be there but… listen, we women are kind of sensitive Marshall, you won't find these things big deals but they are. Trust me. His name is Desmond, Desmond Scar-Lowy."

"How long were you with him?"

"A year if but technically five weeks. That's all the time we actually spent together. He tried to rush our relationship, I had to pull the reins, and he didn't know how to respect a commitment. He's probably the very reason I joined the army. I wanted to get away… far away. He was possessive, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. What happened?"

"Well, during the end of high school, for our graduation party we planned to go out together and made a reservation for a restaurant for that day. I waited an entire hour past our planned time and he didn't come. I called, but he didn't pick up, I messaged and he didn't answer and I finally gave up and went home crying. He sounded so sincere when he apologized that I decided to give him another chance. So, we tried again on another important day and he stood me up again. He did this three times and I forgave him but then our anniversary was coming. This time, I wasn't going to let him be late. I surprised him with a huge reservation at an amazing restaurant that was impossible to get into. I managed to pull some things together, do some research, and scramble some money to buy one for us. I had managed to get it on the very day we began dating. He sounded so impressed and promised to be there. He even said he would pick me up." At this point Everest was beginning to cry.

Marshall pulled her close and kissed her head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped some tears and went on, "I waited for him and even texted him asking where he was. He said he would have to meet me there. So, I got there just in time and waited. I waited another hour for him. He didn't come. I cancelled the reservation, luckily getting my money back since the manager felt sorry for me, and marched all the way to his house… and…" Everest curled up into his chest.

Marshall stopped her from going on and helped her reach a position of comfort. "You don't have to go on… I get the idea. I'm sorry, Everest."

After a while of sobbing Everest laughed a little, "Then… then after all these years in the army I meet you. A poor, unfortunate medic stuck in one of the worst places on earth. Who, even drunk, was a real gentleman."

"We don't talk about that, remember?" He laughed.

"Yeah… I couldn't believe it when I lost you. When you forgot about me…I know you didn't' have a choice. It was forced on you."

"I'm sorry for that all the same, Eva." He kissed her forehead this time but didn't part.

"I love it when you call me that." She rested her head on his chest.

"Oh shoot, that reminds me!" He started to push her off softly, "go go go shoo shoo, I gotta get up. Up. Up up up up up up up up up gotta get up."

Everest giggled, "What? What are you doing?"

"I've said it, I gotta get something. I'll be right back, I promise. Delta's honor… no medic's honor. That's how serious I am.

"Okay… I love you. Don't stand me up."

"You know I won't. Besides," He leaned in closer, "Who would want to miss a chance with a gal like you. That 's a really big loss." He took off forgetting his jacket in the process and leaving Everest to herself.

She took a moment to think about him and sigh with fantasies."He is so adorable."

Marshall raced down the stairs, since he didn't like elevators, and out the door where he took to walking to catch his breath. When he reached his apartment he was forced against the wall. His surprise nearly made him throw a punch and hit his "attacker" but he stopped mid throw.

"You. What the hell, buddy, what's the deal?" He asked.

"Listen, pal, I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh yeah?" Marshall asked confused, "Okay, tell me."

"You think Everest is all yours and no one can stop you and you can do anything you want with her, but your wrong. I saw her first, and I plan on getting her back. I didn't go through hell and back for her to just shut me out."

"Define hell," Marshall requested trying to get his bearing.

"Getting rid of all my addictions, tracking her down, and getting the money to go all this way to finally tell her what I feel! I've waited this long to do it. I've struggled this long to do it! And I'm not about to let some heavyset asshole take that from me! that's hell, pal, I'd like to see you do better."

Marshall scoffed and replied, " I give you credit, but…I don't know. Dodging bullets, running in a mortar field, and carrying her on my back for five miles passed a kill zone in Afghanistan was pretty hellish to me."

"You didn't even know her then," He shook Marshall, "You were just doing your job."

"My duty," Marshall corrected, "And you would do well to remember I do my duties. Especially to her. Now, if you would excuse me, I plan to not keep her waiting… or standing her up."

Desmond grabbed Marshall and socked him on the left side. Marshall tumbled back looked up at Desmond. No one saw it since Marshall had to enter the apartments from the back. He covered the area and wiped his mouth. There was no blood, but he needed to check.

"I'm going to forget you did that and I suggest you do the same. If Everest ends up finding out we were fighting You'd probably be in more trouble than me." Marshall spit to check if he had blood from inside his mouth.

"I'm not afraid of you. If this is what it takes to prove something to her, I'll do it." He started to close in on Marshall again after taking off his cumbersome jacket.

Marshall sighed and begged, "Look, buddy, can we not today? I didn't have my coffee yet."

"Boo hoo," Desmond grinned, "You shouldn't have to rely on that to save your life."

"I usually don't," Marshall said taking a stance, "But it sure does help to have it. You sure we can't avoid this?"

"Yes, I'm going to make you pay for taking Everest away from me."

"Dude, we literally met four years after she realized you couldn't tell time when you were kissing someone else."

"Shut up about that, you don't know what happened!"

Marshall scoffed, dropped his stance and replied, "Yeah, but I know people like you. What they did to woman like Everest. Especially when the girl came back to them. I've seen it over and over when I was a fire-medic. We got called by multiple people who became 'loyal customers' because they couldn't tell a wife-beater from a husband!"

"You son of a…"

Marshall dogged this time and jabbed Desmond's side. "And you know what else, Desmond? To women like Everest, they won't tolerate that crap. She gave you chance after chance and you've spent your credit. Changing isn't going to help your case. Doing the right thing in the first place would have. That's the difference between you and me."

Desmond regained his breath and went for another go. Marshall took his left arm and shifted the attack then returned with his right getting the face this time. Desmond stumbled and tried again only to be stopped by some other form of blocking.

"You done now?" Marshall asked and Desmond crashed into a wall.

Desmond didn't reply but tried again. It was a routine now, him trying something and Marshall reversing it. It's what happens when you go up against an ex-delta. Eventually, Marshall got tired of the game and flipped Desmond on his back.

"Look I know you would like to do this all day, but I wouldn't. I have to be somewhere and I think you have to too." Marshall picked up Desmond's jacket and tossed it to his fallen body. "Put that on…Your going to get sick."

Marshall finally made it inside his apartment and found a little box in the closet. He opened it examining the ring inside and fidgeting. "I really must be out of my mind, I'm not her father. What am I getting her a promise ring for?" He examined the small thing with its white gold, two small sapphires, and three diamonds, two being smaller than the middle one. "Is this even humble enough to be a promise ring?" He had already bought it, might as well go through with it. The nerves were building up though. "Dammit, Marshall, you can run through a storm of bullets but you can't give a girl a ring? What is going on here?" He took one last look and finally took his first steps toward doing this action.

Marshall was paying too much attention to the jewel box to notice that Desmond was hiding next to the wall with a board. As soon as he stepped out he heard him yell, "Hey, asshole!" once he turned the board crashed into Marshall's left side. Marshall tumbled back accidently dropping the box and covered the bleeding area. It was followed up by getting socked in the face then kicked back too. Marshall sat up to see Desmond coming up on him again to which he rolled and kicked his kneecap. A loud pop resulted making Desmond stumble back and grab it.

"You hear that?" Marshall huffed, "That's the sound of your A.C.L popping. That's going to require surgery, if you keep going, I'll be forced to do more." Marshall caught his fist again and aimed for the jaw and throat. Nothing broke but it caused problems for Desmond that he needed to tend. "Now that might linger with you for a while. Inflamed throat might result and it's only going to take a bit more to knock that jaw out of place." Desmond remained persistent this time getting the last straw pulled as Marshall used Desmond's body weight and running force to lift him off the ground and slam him onto the cold, hard, icy ground. "You done yet?"

Desmond groaned and covered the injured knee. Marshall wiped his head and took a couple deep breaths before saying. "Desmond…I know you love her, and I know you've gone through a lot to get there. Might as well agree with you: it's hell no doubt about it. But listen, she's not the one for you. From what she told me about you and what I've gathered about the past I know you've changed for the better. This persistence is evidence enough. But the grip you have on that relationship that made you feel good about it has to go. I get it: you don't know what you've lost till it's gone. But if it's out of reach, don't try going for it. Don't enter a fight you can't win and if you do don't push yourself if you can't win it. Fights are just won by will and confidence. You have to have ground, bearings…even skill. You've got to know the enemy."

Desmond groaned as he sat up. His eyes slowly raised towards Marshall into a glare. "This isn't a war, I'm not fighting anyone."

"Well, you're fighting me, first of all, and yeah it is a war. Love is war. And your enemy right now is the past. What you've done is glued to you and it has stolen what was love to Everest for you. The seeds gone, buddy, don't expect a harvest."

Desmond slowly got up and limped to his jacket. Once his picked it up he slowly limped towards Marshall and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'd better take care of her, you hear me? I don't want anything happening to her." Marshall nodded and Desmond gave one last glare before leaving.

"Desmond." Desmond turned giving Marshall his attention. "Everest will be okay, I promise. But right now… you need to go the hospital."

Desmond nodded and put up a hand, "I'll…take care of that now. Everest is waiting for you."

Desmond limped on, called a Taxi, and then disappeared in the group of cars never to be seen again…hopefully. Marshall made his way up to Everest's apartment only to find it empty. He called her name a few times but she didn't answer. Where was she?

"Everest, you here?" Still no reply. He found a note on the table with a smiley face on it.

Breakfast is in the kitchen. Enjoy.

-Love, Everest

P.S: don't worry about the dishes.

Yet

He shrugged and looked into the kitchen. Surely enough there was something for him left in the kitchen. Coffee was made too. Deciding she may have stepped out, he ate what was provided and got his dose of caffeine in and continued to wait for Everest. At the same time, he took the chance to use her first-aid to tend to his bleeding wounds. She was taking a really long time. He took the note again and red it over several time before finally flipping it seeing the "P.P.S- meet me in the bedroom."

"Oh… oh shoot." His eyes popped. She must have been waiting forever. He quickly made his way up but stopped right at her door.

"Wait a minute." His reasoning kicked in. If he stepped in he would probably see something…provocative. His paramedic skilled kicked in to follow up his reasoning. "Okay, scene size-up." The door's vented air smelled faintly of incents, the note spoke for itself, and he was out for a rather long time. She would not have eaten without him unless she had plans or something to do. This morning's phone call was also…interesting. Yeah, he knew what to expect. The scene wasn't safe. "And I will not consider ALS support." Marshall chuckled at his personal joke. It was a long time since he did a simulation, or what the medics called it: a scenario. He couldn't help but make a joke out of it. "Well, here goes nothing."

He opened to door and cleared his throat before saying, "Everest, this is great and all but I'm not one for fornica…tion." Nothing could have prepared him for this. Everest laid on the bed her head hanging off the edge and legs lifted up to a straight line pointing to the ceiling. The pose wasn't the problem though. It was what she was wearing.

Everest turned on her belly and crossed her legs slightly bent upward at the knees and her chin resting on her right hand, the left resting on the bed. "See something you like…Marshy?" Her grin was not helping him regain thought. "If you're curious, its Victoria Secret." Her grin got wider as Marshall tried to find coherent thought and make a move to get out of the uncomfortable situation. Nothing came. "Aw, are you nervous?"

The "insult" to his pride made him come back. "No, it's just…uh. When did you get lingerie?"

Everest giggled and got off the bed. She slowly made her way over with extra hip motion to increase sexual tension. Her gloved hands touched his sides, one slowly crawling up to his cheek. "A while ago…Oh my god! Marshall! What happened to your head?"

Marshall was finally brought to reality when she found his wannabe-invisible patching job. "I…uh…got hit by a board. It dropped from the…uh…back alley."

She glared and him and grumbled, "Desmond did this, didn't he?"

Marshall froze and cleared this throat. "Uh, he won't do it again. I made sure."

Everest growled in frustration and made her way back to the bed, "Why does he always have to be so…clingy?" Her sitting position shifted Marshall's mental gear. The black underwear with gloves and stockings blocked his sympathetic listening.

"I mean he always has to do something rash to get my attention!" She crossed her arms and legs. Marshall closed his eyes and turned but the image was stuck in his head now. Listening was gone for good. Her position changed to her leaning back on her arms still with crossed legs. She growling once again, "Argh, he's…huh…so annoying. Even all these years ago, he says he's changed but he really hasn't." That was the last straw for Marshall. He was so red she could probably mistake it as a fever. He wanted to take his own temperature just to see if he'd pass it as one. He gave a sigh and rebooted his brain to stop scrambling and organize the mess of information that was taken in just now.

"Are you listening to me?" She finally asked.

Marshall smiled and chuckled. After some thought he unbuttoned his over shirt disarming her combat orientated brain and climbed on top of her. "Everest, you need to relax. Lucky for you, I can help you do just that." The shirt came off and his hands softly touched either side of her abdomen. "After all, they say there are three good reasons to date a paramedic. One, we come when we're called." Everest exhaled as his fingers painfully made its way to her private areas. "Two, we are experts at removing clothing. But I don't see that as a problem. In fact, for the treatment I'll need to provide, it's better if I keep it on." Everest giggled as his hand finally touched one of her breasts. A moan escaped her mouth. "And three…I know every inch of your body… really well." Everest muffled her scream in a nearby pillow as she felt something touch her lower areas. Marshall started kissing her neck tripling the ecstatic attack she was having. "It seems my treatment is proving effective. I'd say I wouldn't have to consider a C-collar, would I?"

Everest giggled again. "I thought you weren't into that."

"Didn't think so," He chuckled. Marshall continued to "assess" Everest with his hands and lips. "Hmm, I don't see any signs of major bleeding… accept the face. You look like you might have some internal bleeding there." His grin made her laugh.

"Oh shut up, I can't help it. Your just so cute." She hugged his head and kissed him. "So…what's your transport decision?"

Marshall smiled and replied, "Airway is patent, reparatory is increased, lung sounds are clear, skin is warm, moist, and flushed, and no major signs of bleeding. I'd say you're a low priority."

Everest looked at him playfully offended. "How dare you. My respirations are picking up and you don't count that as a deviation?"

"Who's the paramedic here?" He smirked.

"At least give me some therapy for it." She licked her lips and gave him an eager and sexually enticing smile.

"Your right. How incompetent of me," Marshall smiled, "I almost forgot to administer oxygen therapy." Marshall pressed his lips to meet Everest's. The kiss quickly heated into an internal battle that lasted for minutes. When they parted Everest's respirations actually picked up. "Hmm, no change. In fact, it seems your condition is deteriorating. I'd better run a detailed assessment." Marshall's hands played with Everest's hair. He kissed her forehead and started going down then tracked her ear and nibbled. His nibbles turned to kisses that began to trickle down.

"Looks like your head is fine." He kissed her neck again. Everest moaned more as he pecked at her sensitive flesh.

"Marshall, just a little more to the left," She begged. He obeyed and nearly made her scream.

"I'll take note of you reaction at the neck. But there's no signs of trache deviation or jugular vein distention. I'll move on." He now went down to her chest. His kisses traveled between her breasts as his hands touched her bra. "I'll have to palpate your chest, but I need your consent." His smile was intoxicating her.

Everest's hands moved to the bra and unclipped the back. "You have my consent."

Marshall smiled and began to massage both mounds causing Everest to cover her mouth. She felt something moist touch them and increase the pleasure already being dealt.

"M-Marshall, that feels really good."

"Alright, patient reacts to palpation, I'll note that as well." He started to go lower to her abdomen.

"No, Marshall, don't stop," Everest whined. She gripped his hair and tried to pull him back. His wink reassured her that there was more to come. She let go and relaxed again as he continued to assess her.

Marshall caressed both of her sides again and kissed across her abdomen. He got closer to her belly button and started to lick inside and around. Everest gripped his head again and put a hand in her hair.

"You weren't kidding when you said you knew the body well," Everest said as Marshall continued to go lower.

"Well, it looks like your abdomen is fine. But what about down here?" The words made Everest's heart beat faster. She bit her lip as she felt the article of clothing covering the area slide off her legs. Her breathing picked up again. She was tired of Marshall's teasing.

"Can't you do that a little faster?"

Marshall chuckled and replied, "No."

Suddenly Everest wrapped her legs around his head and gripped his hair, "Fine, I'll have to help you." Once she pulled him close she felt a shock go up her spine. She groaned as she finally felt the desired sensation she longed for since Afghanistan. She was so entrapped with it she didn't realize she was chocking him. He didn't either till he needed a breath. Everest was too busy increasing the sensation to notice him trying to get the message across. Fortunately it got by as soon as she gripped the sheets, spasmed, tightened, and finally relaxed.

Marshall pulled away puffing for air and coughing. "Were you trying to kill me for that?"

"Sorry, I got carried away," She giggled.

Marshall wiped his mouth and stood to his feet. His hands to his sides. "You know, any longer and I probably would have passed out."

Everest lazily looked up at him. "You would have been fine. Besides…" Everest fixed another pose to bring Marshall back into the mood of the room. "…You can always get me back."

Marshall chuckled sarcastically unaffected by her attempt. "Yeah? Wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?"

Everest's heart sank as he turned towards the door. "Oh no you don't." She picked herself up off the bed, Marshall just reaching the door when she gripped his collar yanked him and threw him on the bed. She quickly climbed on top of him and pinned him as best she could with all her strength. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but she liked playing that role. "You walked into my room, my web. You're stuck here till I get what I want, mister paramedic. And that is a new…'transport decision'."

"I shoulda checked your L.O.C and AVPU. You don't really sound like your there." Marshall smirked making a joke of the moment. "It does seems like its altered. I guess that would make you a high priority."

"That's more like it," Everest gave another sexual smile and kissed Marshall roughly. Her hands went from his wrists to his white undershirt. Despite what he initially thought Everest had decided to rip it.

"What the… Everest, that was Armani Exchange!" Marshall broke the kiss.

Everest shrugged and promised, "I'll buy you a new one." She reengaged and aimed for his pants. She had to do a lot of fiddling, but it eventually came off. When she came back up she stared him straight in the eyes. "You're ready, right?"

Marshall exhaled and replied, "Just about as ready as I'll ever be. This isn't the first time, Everest, it's just the unmarried part that gets me."

"We'll take care of that soon." She put her hand to his cheek then to the back of his head. It gripped his hair; she hugged him close to her chest. She took a deep breath before reelevating. The motion had caused them both to grip each other. One harder than the other since she had already been gripping him. Marshall had a collection of scars from the last time Everest had done this. She was a fidgety one. She started to move in directions that often changed their mind and were complete opposite of each other. Each minutes would entice her to double time her movements. Marshall started targeting all her weak spots he earlier noted as to relive her faster.

"You doing okay?" he asked being considerate of the muscle use it must be taking for her to move in this way.

She huffed back trying to keep herself in motion. "It's… a real workout. Oh God!"

Marshall grabbed her sides and helped her, causing her to relax the muscles used and allow him to take over. Her legs curled behind him, entrapping him more in her web like grip. He didn't know how long she had planned on doing this. She had at least satisfied herself a few times, but she always tried something knew after that. Finally, he understood what she was after when he felt his own relief take over his body. The two fell over, this time Everest being ultimately satisfied.

"So… are we… done?" Marshall asked

Everest smiled hugged him and replied, "Yeah, we're done. I feel pretty…full." She gave him a wink.

"Please don't." Marshall started pulling away but she gripped him harder.

"No! I'm cold; stay here." She refused to let go no matter what he did.

Marshall finally gave up and hugged her back, getting the blankets and covering both their bodies.

"That's better." She purred. She snuggled up into his chest and fell asleep.

"Heh, its ten in the morning and she acts like its one." Marshall hugged her close kissing her forehead and whispering to himself, "This is my patient. She is a twenty-six, now twenty-seven year old, woman who complained of pain in the vaginal region, chest, and neck and high respirations. By palpation the chest and neck were examined with no signs of trauma and the vaginal area suggested arousment. As such and IV was administered with O-two therapy."

"You're a real nerd, you know that?" Everest suddenly giggled.

"What? I had to finish. Couldn't leave out critical criteria." He grinned.

She giggled and sighed, "Alright, you nerd, I'd say you would pass. To my standards anyway. I highly doubt the state would pass you though."

"That's because I left out a lot of other things," Marshall replied, "But that's because the procedure is not meant for… this."

Everest giggled again and kissed him, "Well, it was fun all the same… Even if I didn't have anything wrong with me."

"Ah, remember: I needed to administer an IV." Marshall started tickling her with his breath.

She pulled away, giggling and asked, "What IV? I don't remember getting an I… oh." Her giggling became laughing as she realized he wasn't talking about veins. "What happened to not talking dirty?"

"You started it."

Everest shrugged and laid back on his chest. A yawn escaped her. She snuggled up again and sleepily said, "Let's take a nap. I'm tired after that workout."

Marshall clicked his tongue and smiled, "Well, you'll have to take one yourself, I just had coffee and I don't feel a one bit tired."

"Then just lay here until I finish my nap."

"I have to wait here?" Marshall groaned.

"Yup, and if you sneak out while I'm asleep and I find out you'll have hell to pay," She snuggle closer to his neck. Her threat made her smile.

Marshall lifted an eyebrow at her, "What hell is there that you could possibly have me pay?"

Everest lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. He knew that look and he wasn't taking chances. "Okay, hell to pay, it won't happen."

She returned to a grin and laid her head back down trying to fall asleep. It was only a few minutes when Marshall's phone rang again.

Everest's eyes popped wide open being the volume was on high and the ringtone was equivalent to the sound of an alarm in a high-security zone. "Oh you have to be kidding me!"

"Oh, that must be the HQ."

"Marshall!"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you getting all these calls?"

"…I can't talk about it."

"What!"

"It confidential. You know, can't tell anyone."

"Marshall!"

"You seem wide awake, how about we go out or something?"

"Marshall!"

"Yes?"

Everest sat up staring down at Marshall. She had a grumpy look on first, but she eventually smiled and bent over again. "You missed the call."

"Oh shit."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"That call…was important." Marshall shook.

"Don't worry you can try again," Everest smiled. Her joy was short lived when the phone rang again. Marshall turned her over and slid off the bed. "Marshall!"

"Sorry, gotta take it," He took his pants and boxers, getting them on quickly and his button up as well then took the call. "Benton here."

Everest glared at Marshall walking out of her room and winking at her. She watched as the door closed slowly. She eventually grinned, which turned into a smile, which then evolved into a evil grin. "Marshall, you have hell to pay."


	2. Chapter 2

another thing of 10000's but this one was written by me. Hope you like it.

Skye's hands began to escape from under Chase's shirt. He began to turn but she protested. "Don't." He stopped and waited. "Don't move." She began to feel over his shirt now as her hands caressed his abdomen. Her arms enveloped him so she old hug him once again. Chase couldn't help but compare her to a snake looking for a heat source. She was attracted to his body heat it seamed.

"Skye?" He said her name not actually meaning to make anything out of it. It was just to fill the silence. Skye finally stepped back allowing Chase to turn around and face her. She seemed nervous. That was a first. She was usually the leader in these times but with what she was going though it seemed her confidence was gone. Still, he knew what she wanted and he wasn't going to deny her wish if she really wanted it. He never saw sex as therapy, but it worked. And if your sick and the medication helps, it's a cure. As such, he decided he would have to make the first move for her. "Is this okay?" His hands crept to her backside and pulled her close.

"It's...fine." She hesitated. But she eventually whispered, "Stay with me, Chase."

Chase raised his hands but her own hands held them in place. Then her lips touched his. The kiss was gentle and slow, but it began to build. He lifted her up on the kitchen table and let passion lead them. As it progressed they only parted so they could breathe. Skye's legs lifted to coil around Chase. She was determined to keep him entrapped. "Chase...more..." She let out a series of moans as Chase switched to her neck. She grabbed his hair and mimicked an anaconda feeling the sensation he gave her neck. "I can't wait anymore. Chase I really need this."

"You want to go to your room?" He asked between kisses.

Skye gripped him again. "God yes!"

He lifted her up and carried her there being her successful in putting her down before she pulled him down. She spun them around so she would be on top. Chase started to fix his position while she unbuckled her pants. After the zipper was down on hers she violently went for his. He had to slow her down before she hurt herself but by the time the pants her unbuckled she was already pulling them off to a point she was satisfied he could do it himself. As she slipped hers off he had finished his. Skye crawled back on top and made another kiss, this one more rough. She tugged at his shirt so his would take it off. Once the message got across, he complied. She had done the same as he started. Now only to underwear, the two continued to passionately kiss before Skye pulled away with their foreheads still against each other. She licked her lips open her eyes. "Take me, Chase."

It was certainly an order if not a command. But he still asked. "Your sure you want to do this?"

"Chase, do us a favor."

"Sure."

"Don't ask me that ever again. Now be the man and make me woman." That was definitely a sign that she hadn't changed a bit about sex. Skye tended to be very outgoing. It was only a matter of time before she started using more provocative vocabulary.

"We'll just be getting rid of these then. He smoothly removed her bra but was gentle with her panties. "Mm, you look eager."

"I'm going to kill you," She groaned, just waiting for the sensation to finally take her. She bit her right pointer finger as if to expect a peircing job to be done. Finally after a lap of his younger she found a reason to bite harder. "Oh god oh god yes. It's been too long. It's been...wa-ay too long."

Chase continued to lap at her neither region without mercy. "I can tell. You look like your being tased." He wasn't a medic like Marshall but he could tell that in a practical sense she was. The nerves were probably sending thousands of impulses that shocked her entire body as he treated her. "Treated her?" No he was beginning to sound like Marshall. Chase was surprised when he felt her massively tense and relax. Her breathing slowed and she laid there like roadkill. "Already?" He asked. "I could have sworn it was only a few months."

She glared at him. "Lay down. Let's see you do better."

"Uh..."

"Lay...down." She forced him on his back, pulled his boxers, and stuck what was hidden inside in her mouth all in one blinding motion.

"Son of a... ah...s-shit." Chase grabbed his hair and tensed. He had forgotten what that kind of pleasure felt like. Skye's up and down motions didn't help to make him relax. She worked in an awkward pattern that actually resulted in intensifying his pleasure. Up, down, out, lick, in, up, down, around, and... now she was taking more in. "Where did you learn to do that?" He didn't to ask, but he had no control over anything right now.

Regardless, she replied while stroking it. "I have no idea." Immediately she took it back in then out again with her hand taking over. "You've definitely lasted longer than me. You arn't being naughty are you, Chase?"

Chase gripped the sheets and suddenly reacted much like Skye did with her treatment. But unlike him, Skye had something to swallow. When he finally relaxed Skye took her mouth off the member and ensured it was spotless before looking up. "Yummy. Anymore?" She huffed.

Chase smirked leaning up and replied, "Want to find out?"

Skye smirked back and stood up undoing her hair from the ponytail she initially wore for snowboarding. She flicked it shook her head before replying, "Show me." Immediately she climbed on top again and lined up to sit down just right. As soon as she felt the tip right where she wanted it, she lowered herself.

"Damn, you...way tighter than I remember." He grunted. "Sorry, just popped out."

"It's okay, your way bigger than I remember. T-there's no way I can fit all of it in... I don't think. Oh god it's feels so...strange. I forgot how it felt to be...mmph...penetrated."

"You want to pull up or..."

"No, I can do this." She took a few deep breaths. "Okay, Here I go." Skye continued to descend. The further down she went the tighter her grip became on his arms. It was as if she had done this for the first time. "Oh, gosh I can't take it in that deep."

"Here, just pull up." Chase tensed trying to help her but she sucked in and suddenly landed straight down on him. "Shit!"

"Oh g-g-g-o-o-o-o-d. You can take over now... I need to adjust."

"Holy...Okay, ready?" She nodded vigorously. He thrusted up and made her squeak. She covered her mouth and he went again. He started to pick up the pace to her delight and add more pleasurable sensations to her body such as her chest. The thrusts became a little more powerful as they got adjusted. The positions changed too. Skye first changed it so she could feel him behind her. Eventually Chase traveled to her side. He lifted her leg and made more powerful thrusts.

"Chase that feels so amazing." She encouraged. "We have to do this more often."

Chase chuckled and put he leg down now on top of her as she lied on her back. "No siry-bob. Enjoy this while you can because I won't let this happen again until we're married. You how I feel about this."

Skye groaned, "Chase, please? I don't want to wait like... four years for this."

"But wouldn't that make it feel all rather more better?"

"My god you have patient loins!" She growled. "Oh hell. Speaking of which I'm feeling close."

Chase was again amazed, "You do not have a lot of endurance, do you?"

"I cant help it, it feels so... of god I..." Skye again tensed making Chase feel similarly pleased and gushed a clear liquid on the bed. "Skye didn't let the adrenaline subside there. She pushed Chase on his back again and went for his member again. "Come on, how are you able to hold it in. Like that?"

"A lot of self control? I'm not sure." Chase sucked in. "But I don't have much longer." Skye's efforts intensified and she again started to swallow the contents of her efforts.

"Ah, finally." She smirked at him and licked him clean. "I think we taste great together, try?"

Chase grimaced, "No!"

Skye started licking her fingers clean as well, "Suite yourself." She collapsed beside him and cuddled closer. "Thank You Chase I really needed that."

"Your welcome," he grinned kissing her forehead. "I love you Skye."

"And I love you," she smiled. As the hour passed and the two lied still. They eventually fell right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the group took their positions. The club was in full swing and the music was extremely loud.

"This place is giving me a headache." Ty sighed. He wore a white hoodie that glowed in the black light. His tennis and jeans were a darker color keeping the glow to just his hoodie. He was on a catwalk watching the strip club dance and rave.

"I'm sure it will all be quiet soon," Chase chuckled, "You would think someone like you was used to loud sounds by now." Chase was stationed near the bar wearing a v-neck with a semi-formal over shirt and jeans. He wore a pair of brown leather dress shoes to match.

"You can never get used to a club," Ryder sighed, "Thar's why people keep coming back. The experience is always new." Ryder, along with Kaiser, Rubble, and Rocky were the only four in black suites suited for their bouncer position.

Marshall entered the club. He wore a full black leather set of motorcycle attire. "I could never get used to this place because of the shit that goes on here. I hate these clubs."

"Right there with ya man," Zuma said coming up behind him. "These places suck."

"Well, good luck," Marshall fistbumped Zuma. "Welcome to the jungle." They parted ways and went to blending into the crowed.

"Well, it can't be that bad." Rocky parted two fighter and scolded them. Surprisingly it was enough to stop them. "After all, look at Radar, he's thoroughly enjoying himself." Radar was behind a turn table and danced with the group. He was definitely enjoying himself. "Hyped up little bastard, eh?"

"No kidding," Tracker chuckled watching the DJ rave.

"I hate my life right now," Kaiser sighed dragging a drunk to his friends and kicking them out for their conduct. "Jeez, these guys need an extra brain just to think about their conscience decisions. They have too many creative ideas for their own good."

"Yeah speaking if which," Marshall interrupted, "Where the hell is Skye and Everest?"

"Uh, Yeah, speaking of which," Radar chuckled nervously, "It wasn't my idea." Radar paused and then his voice was heard through the mic. The music changed and the lights went off. "Ladies and gentlemen! Have we got one hell of a show for you tonight! If you would avert your attention to the poles you will see the meaning of sexy as our hit babes take the stage. Enjoy!"

They watched as a pair of silhouettes made their way to the poles on T-shaped stage. A the music picked up beat the pair got more active the two silhouettes began to move and dance in an extremely sexual manner. The music built up and at the drop of the beat Skye and Everest could be clearly seen. Everest looked eyes with Marshall instantly and undid her hair for the way it was up then shook it out making it hang down. They started the synchronized twirls and spins. Marshall slowly made his way to the stages. As he approached, Everest took a rest form her dance to crawl on all fours to Marshall.

She smiled at him and leaned in close, gripping his leather jacket, "Like what you see?" She traced the hand up and ran it through his hair. Her nose touched his as she teased for a kiss. Of course, such an action in a club was accustomly followed by a tip. He gave into the temptation and slipped a bit of cash into her clothing. She pulled away instantly walking back to the poll and getting ready for the show. This one, to her, was for Marshall. Of course, Marshall couldn't help but ignore the mission and sit back to enjoy it. Meanwhile, Skye had already started her little "begging" act as Everest took the stage and intensified the dance. Marshall kept asking himself where she learned to dance in this way. It was so sexual, so...not her. But she somehow knew it. That went for Skye too. He eventually stopped the questions when he returned to watching her spin and twirl like a pro. It was just so enticing, he completely dropped the questions. She seemed a bit too excited for this though. In truth, she wouldn't be acting as she was now. Something didn't rub off Marshall right. Still, he fluctuated into not caring.

Everest twirled and spun, kneeled and stood. She made sure to give Marshall the best view possible. Her smile made him uneasy. She turned letter her front now present to Marshall as she moved her body in the motion of a wave. She moved again standing straight and walking around the poll once then lifting off and spinning quickly upside down. She pulled off so many stunts making the crowed just a band of wild animals for her. Skye had finally returned to her poll and began her own show. They synched midway and parted another time then synched their dances again getting even wilder results from the crowned. But it didn't even come close to what Marshall could expect next. The lights dimmed and Everest began to lick the poll. She kneeled down and licked up making eye-contact with Marshall then down closing her eyes. Marshall could very well imagine what she might have been thinking about. The show got better as the lights dimmed in just the right way to turn her into a silhouette again. She took this chance to crawl towards Marshall and stand on her knees in front of him.

"Marshall...please tell me I'm doing a good job." She begged. Marshall was surprised by the question. She never acted like this! But then she begged again. "Marshall, please!"

"You doing perfectly," He replied with s but if uncertainty.

She smiled and but s finger. A hand crept behind her back. Marshall looked away quickly. But a hand brought him back to her. "Don't look away. I want you to see me." The only thing covering her upper body fell off. Marshall's breathing picked up and his eyes widened. She returned to her poll again and fit it between her breasts. She licked up and down again and played with it before returning to the dance. Skye could be scene playing with Chase now. As she boldly stepped off the stage and picked him as a favorite to caudal and "get more cash". Not that she needed it, but it was her job at the current situation. Marshall wasn't sure if it was an act anymore. His attention returned to Everest who was now the only dancer. She wrapped around the poll and spun with vigor and using the silhouette effect to enhance her image. Once she met the ground again, she stuck a leg up and leaned back. Marshall got a side view of her practically naked body. She then stood up and kneeled again rose back to her erect form circled the poll and hopped back onto the circle. She ended with landing on the floor, posing sexually and licking up her forearm and hand. As soon as her tongue reached her middle finger tip the song ended and the lights shut off. The two girls retreated off the stage.

The lights again came in and Marshall tried to contemplate what had happened. He stood up and exhaled shaking his head. "That was...wow." While he was getting away from the crowed to get a drink he saw Everest beckoning him to the darker end of the club. He raised an eyebrow and made his way over. Marshall made certain no one was following him then met with Everest who was now a single article more dressed then she was on stage.

"Did you like it?" She asked with a bright smile.

Marshall shrugged and didn't say anything fir a while. He shook his head and chuckled unable to find words except what came to him first thing, "I didn't know you had it in you."

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come with me." She led him to an open door then forced him inside, the door was slammed shut and locked in every way it could. "Finally." She climbed on top of him, and the chair he was forced into and took out his ear piece placing it into a drawer. "No need for them to hear us, right?"

"Wait, Everest, we're on duty, we can't..."

She put a finger on his mouth and stopped him, "Shh, let this happen. I know we're on the job...but with whatever they injected me with...I need you...bad. Please, Marshall, I can't hold on like this. It was painful enough that you had to watch me dance like that. Let me dance for you again... this time, without so much self control." She didn't give him time to answer, her hands thrust towards his jacket and struggled to take it off. He remained calm despite her energy and let her do what she wanted. "Marshall, why won't you touch me?"

"Everest, whatever they gave you that's what's speaking right now. You don't want to do this. I don't have a condom and you're birth control just expired today! If we..."

"I don't care, just pull out when you feel like it." She slid off and went for his pants.

"Wait, Everest, slow down, stop! You need to calm down, think about..." she stopped him yet again by kissing him and pushing him back. She finished the pants and pulled them down just enough for her to take out a peak of her target. Just seeing it excited her. She again climbed off and grabbed what she wanted, sticking it into her mouth. Marshall grabbed the cloth of the chair and sucked in sharply. "Fffffuck."

Everest slowly worked the pants off and got enough space to take more in. By now, Marshall could feel the end if her throat. She used her hand for the half she couldn't get. She sucked, bobbed, and stoke all at the same time trying to entice a release from Marshall. Her head came up letting go with popping sound and stroking at the member. "Does it feel good? Do you feel goo, Marshall? Do you want me to go again?"

"Everest...I..." Marshall looked down into her eyes. She waited for him to answer her hand didn't stop. "Everest...we can't. We... ah, crap!" He felt her hand grip his scrotum. She took her eyes off of him and started to suck it still stroking his member.

"I'll take that as a yes...otherwise you would be stopping me." She returned to his member and tried to take more down. She came up and coughed.

"Din't hurt yourself!" He scolded, "This is why you need to calm..." He sucked in again. She completely ignored him, and somehow, this time, she was able to take it in deeper. He grabbed the sheets harder feeling her mouth engulf more of his member. "Son of a...bitch. Jeez, where do you learn to..." Finally he could feel a build up. "Uh, Everest... you might want to...shit!"

She picked up speed. She gripped his scrotum again and rubbed the little leftover inches she could engulf and coaxed the release out of him. The liquid didn't come as a surprise but her throat regardless unprepared. She came back up, and coughed into her hand. "Finally let it out, huh? Good. Did it feel good?"

Marshall puffed for air and sighed, "It wouldn't have if it didn't. You need to be a lot more careful... what are you doing?"

Everest took of her thong and stood on the chair. "Putting that mouth if yours to good use." She forced his head into her crotch, particularly his mouth and gripped his hair. "Yes yes it feels so good. I already feel like I'm about to let it out."

Marshall tried to say something but it came out as a muffled hum. The vibrations made her whimper. "Oh, God, if you keep doing that I'll...oh here it comes." She spasmed And relaxed, sitting completely on his face and supporting herself with the wall. "You know...you would probably enjoy it more if I wasn't forcing you. It"s already happening, why don't you just give in?" She pulled away a little letting him breath and fought out the liquid she accidentally forced down his throat. "Come on, clean it up." She brought her crotch closer again.

Marshal's huffing caressed her area making her eager for a response. She bit a lip in anticipation. Finally she felt a set of arms wrap around her thighs and bring her in close. This time, she could feel something wiggle around in her area. She moaned loudly and lea ed against the wall. "Yes, like that, Marshall. That feels amazing." Marshall closed his eyes and dug his tongue as deep as it would go. It didn't take him Long to coax another one out of her.

"Happy?" He asked looking up at her.

"Not quite." She smirked adjusting herself. She sat on an arm of the chair and brought her feet in. "I just want to mix things up a little." She brought a foot up and placed her toes into his mouth. "Lick." He obeyed. She used the other one to stroke his member. He didn't exactly have a foot fetish, but the little bit that he did have she loved to exploit. Something about it made her excited during their nights together. Besides, she kinda liked the feeling of her feet being worshiped by her lover. She especially loved the look he gave when she started going all out in his member. She enjoyed his tongue in her soles and toes then switched feet. "Lick."

"Your ape ice do work you know that?" He sighed. He started to lick away at her other foot as she stroked him member with the other.

"Thank you, I kinda think this is fun. It's something different and I like it." She giggled again and sighed in contempt. "But it is a bit of a workout." She continued like this for a while before withdrawing the other foot and placing both on his member, she used both to stroke him.

"Everest that..." Marshall exhaled and leaned back. She giggled and continued to work. Everest worked at it for a little while then finally got him close. He gripped the chair again and she stopped. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Not yet." She wagged a finger, she stood up and released her bra. A foot came up again and stroked him some more, he tended again and she withdrew. "Just making sure." She laid down and brought brother feet back up, "I want to feel it over my body this time." She put his member between her feet and began to work at it again. He scooted up a bit on instinct and gripped the chair again then let go. The liquid sprayed over her abdomen and chest. Some of it landed on her face. She giggled again. "You were really pent up to let out this much twice."

Marshall sighed and looked away. "It has been a while."

Everest stood up and climbed on top of Marshall. "Well, it's not over yet. Time to finish up."

Marshall removed his jacket and kicked off his both adjusted. Once they were comfortable Everest reelevated slowly. Feeling the member slide insider her made her moan loudly. "Oh, God! You were right. It's been too long." Marshall hugged her as she started to move up and down. Everest dug her nails into his back and picked up speed.

"Ow, do you need to do that every time?" Marshall growled as she scraped her nail across his back.

Everest gasped and moaned. "Sorry, I can't help it. It feels so...good. Oh god, already?"

Marshall watched Everest speed up and gasp again. She flopped forward anto him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did they give you?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I have no idea but it makes orgasms feel like nothing I've ever felt before," she huffed. She again started to bounce on his lap, "Your turn."

"Well, You'll need to try harder than that." Marshall sighed. He grabbed her and stood up. They leaned up against a wall and Marshall picked up the pace. Everest's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oooh yeah, that feels amazing. Just a little harder." Marshall complied. Marshall let Everest dictate the positions. Most of them consisted of her being held up. She just liked the feeling of him lifting her.

"Okay...I'm close," Marshall grunted.

Everest gave him a mischievous grin and and got a leg free from his grip then pushed against a wall he had her held up to. The force caused him to stumble back and fall. She mounted him and bounced at a wild speed.

"Everest, wait! You're not..." Everest stopped him with a kiss and bounced more then slowed and came to a halt as she felt something warm enter into her body.

"Ah, Yes!" Everest flopped over again. Finally, she seemed satisfied.

"Done yet?" Marshall huffed.

Everest slowly picked herself up. Her hair was a mess. She slowly looked up at him with lazy eyes. "I...I'm really tired now, I need to sleep."

"Everest, we have a job to do, we need you to piece yourself together now and help us. Can't you do that?" Marshall sat up and held her. She head rested on his chest.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill that fucking informant. I should have never let him give me that stupid injection."

"Why did you?" Marshall asked.

Everest sighed and didn't reply for a while. She instead put her arms up to embrace him. She withdrew one Marshall sucked in sharply. "Are you alright?"

"You dug into me pretty good this time," He chuckled. Everest looked at her hands and turned red. There was some blood on them from her digging.

"I am so...sorry." She got up and crawled behind him. "Ooh, that does look bad."

"Well, we need to ignore it," Marshall said putting his shirt and boxers on. "Can you continue the mission." He held hand to help her up.

Everest sighed and grabbed it. "I can fight it, I think."

Marshall pulled her and and smiled. "Then let's go."


End file.
